Red Twilight
by fatnakedkitten
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a very ancient immortal who had three sons. One bitten by bat, one by wolf, one to walk the lonely road of immortality. Twilight/RedRidingHood/Revolution crossover


Red Twilight

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Red Riding Hood, Revolution, or anything franchise that goes along with it, they are owned by their separate writers, producers, etc.

A/N: Okay this idea came to me while I was watching the totally awesome show called Revolution. Enjoy the read and review when you're done, please.

Once upon a time, there was a very ancient immortal with three sons. One bitten by bat, one by wolf, and one to walk the lonely road of immortality.

Forks, Washington…

"Bella, are you okay?" said a concerned voice as he gently touched the young vampire, to whom he was speaking.

"What?" she asked, giving her mate a "What were you talking about?" look.

"Are you alright? You've been unusually flighty these last two days. Is something the matter?" He asked, worry and concern plain as day on his face.

"No, Edward, it's nothing, I'm fine, did you need something?" Bella asked, waving away Edwards concerns. She let him ramble on about the plans Alice had for the weekend, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something life changing was going to happen.

A few miles away, deep in the woods surrounding the Cullen home, stood two lone figures, contemplating, waiting for sun to set.

"Do you really think it's time for her to know?" Said a tall, dark haired boy of what seemed to be nineteen years old, dressed in all black.

"Father has babied her long enough, it is time she found out the truth. It's best that it come from one of us rather than some blundering idiot who has no idea what is really going on." Said a blonde girl of about the same age, dressed in all black as well, with a red traveling cloak.

"You're sure you don't want to consult your father first?" The boy asked.

"The old man has enough to worry about, trying to find our sister, and all, don't you think?" She asked as she started pacing in front of him.

"I suppose, if you put it that way, there really is nothing I can do to argue, now is there?" he asked, a bit bemused.

"It is time. Let's move." She said, sometime later when the sky had darkened considerably, the sun setting over the tree tops. The pair made their way through the wood and up the paved drive to the large house that was home to the Cullen vampire clan. As expected, once they were near enough to the house the vampires came out to stand in front of the steps. The two stopped just a few feet from the group.

"Can we help you with something?" the tall, blonde mail asked them, stepping forward, obviously the clan leader.

"Yes, I am here to speak with Mrs. Isabella Cullen, if you don't mind." She said, ever so politely.

"That's me, but you can call me 'Bella'." Bella said, coming to stand beside the leader.

"Hello, Bella, my name is Valerie, and my faithful companion is Peter. May I ask what your names are?" Valerie asked curiously, looking at the rest of the group.

"Not until you tell us why you're here." Edward said as he came to stand closely beside Bella. "And why I can't hear your thoughts. Or his." He said, glaring suspiciously at her, then the boy, Peter, in turn.

"Ah, yes, how rude of me." Valerie said, and stood to her full height. "I am here to discuss with Bella about her father, Charlie Swan. As for not being able to hear us, you'll find we are far beyond your own basic capabilities." She said the last part as an afterthought.

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked, every horrible possibility playing through her head.

"He is lost, and I have come to get you to help us find him." Valerie said quickly, eyeing the group's reaction as a whole.

"'We'? Who are you to Charlie?" Bella asked curiously, but not unkindly.

"I am his daughter as well, but from a different woman, and from long ago, and I'm your half-sister." Valerie said and was met with surprised and confused looks from everyone in the group.

A/N: Okay, that was a bit splotchy. But it's only the first chapter. Review please.

-fnk


End file.
